The Butch's Dungoun
by GayTrainsAllTheWay
Summary: *humanized* Their love was dying, it's been so long since Gordon and Henry had done anything together, but finally Gordon's seceret project has been completed which may revive their love once again.


At last, after slaving away, and having sleepless nights, it had been perfected. It was hard being the tought macho man. Surely, no, if anyone else knew then he would be a laughing stock. Of course, this wasn't even for Gordon's satisfaction.

No, it was for his centered pupil, his significant. It's been hard trying to show or do anything romantic or fun with Henry with others being around all the time. In the back of his head he worried, their relationship was dying. So he would always come, in spare time to check up, and work on his secret project.

Finally, but finally it had been complete, it was ready to present. Everything perfectly in place.

Gordon set off, in search of Henry.

Henry who was having a rest was, say under a shady tree daydreamed. Of what?

Obviously about his significant Gordon. He too had known it's been quite a while since they've done anything special. But when he heard the voice of his, he thought it was part of his dream. It didn't matter, it was better to have it been the real Gordon.

He got up at the call, attempting hid his yearning. "Hello Gordon." He greeted.

"How close are you finishing your jobs?" Asked Gordon.

"Oh, um, I'm almost done actually. I was taking a small break.

"How long do you got?"

"Not much time left."

Gordon mumbled something under his breath. Henry knew, just about everything on Gordon, and knew he wasn't happy.

"It's okey, I'll finish soon." He smiled. "Did you need something?"

 _Him._

 _Him was what he needed._

"It can wait." He signed.

Henry slowly got closer and finally embraced him. "We can meet up later if you like." He whispered.

"That was part of what I needed."

Gordon waisted no time filling in where Henry needed to go to meet him. And so he went back to his project and waited for Henry there.

Winter was coming quicker than expected, and Gordon finally learned a way to keep his project sustained to last all seasons. But during winter, they were given breaks especially for others to visit and spend time family.

Which meant Gordon and his friends didn't have to sleep with each other and on those cold and old bunks. When they didn't sleep there, they went to sleep in cabins. Usually they were shared with 2 or more people. Gordon shared one with Henry, James and Emily. Of course he didn't mind...that much.

 _Why did this matter?_ Because the project is partial to it. Gordon started to get impatient waiting for Henry. Luckily he came in time before Gordon was ready to just leave.

"What is this place?" Asked Henry looking around. Although they were deep in the forest, and Henry of course, adored it. This was one place that was unknown.  
"Why are we here?"

Gordon got a hold of Henry who flinched feeling his touch. He was lead deeper into the unknown area, and as he saw a variety of color his eyes grew bigger.

"Oh me... Oh my."

He looked around seeing the variety of plants. A garden. There were typical roses, but all those variety wild flowers was what caught his eye. "What is this?"

"Our home."

Henry was speechless. He was ready to break at any moment. He shivered, knot knowing what to do; in attempt of putting a smile his lips curved and pressed against the other's. It was a astonishing feeling to reunite together. Although, Henry wish he did something to have this happen sooner. Soon they were in eachothers grasp, losing themselves in eachothers orbs.

 _They knew what has to be done. But where._

"Come..." Gordon took Henry's hand leading him into a cab. No other words were spoken, as they walked in, there were only the sounds of doors, footsepts and finally passion.

(● NSFW keep scrolling for other dot to avoid...its a long way)

Henry was set on one side of the bed, and started removing pieces of clothing one by one. Except the long sleeve. Gordon however, left to another room to get ready for what they were about to do. Henry layed under the sheets, embracing the good feeling of his skin touching the silk. He waited, pressing his face against the pillow in front of him. The icy silk of the pillow case felt so good against his face and body, it made him shiver in excitement.

Then he heard the door knob, but he was ready. If there was one thing that wasn't questioned however was Gordon keeping all his clothes on. Maybe, he'll lose his vest and the, but that about it. Henry never understood why, especially with Gordon having a tone anatomy shape.

Henry shut his eyes as he felt Gordon climb into bed and approach him. Finally he's been hankering for this moment, as nothing had even happened, but he was already beginning to sweat and tremble.

"God, oh god." He thought to himself.

"If your uncomfortable, than we can stop."

"No, no, just go on."

"Anxious are we?" asked Gordon.

"Get on with on." mumbled Henry. With that, his head was pulled back as 2 fingers were inserted in his mouth. Weight began to apply on his back. He arced his back a bit and from the waist below, he began to raise his body up.

Gordon with his free hand raised the blanket, higher covering them up more. Although they were alone, it made him uncomfortable doing it without something covering... them just in case. However, he didn't pay any attention to his other hand.

Henry shot up, and started coughing and gaging. Gordon jerked his fingers out, and got up, letting his partner breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop?"

"Yes, forgot the teasing, let's get on with it." He answered as he sat up. Henry took more of the blanket trying to cover himself.

"...If were going to go on, then you need to assist me first."

Henry groaned, "Just think about arousing things. Like what we were doing earlier."

"Pretty hard, when the mood is killed, just give it a blow."

Henry shook his head, "The last time we did that I said I was done, you can kill someone with that."

Gordon grumbled, as he leaned against Henry.

"Stop." Henry demanded trying to push him off.

"No." Mumbled Gordon.

"You were asking for it, when you would let me breath."

"Could've breathed through your nose."

"Well excuse me, for having a clogged throat." Henry replied.

"I won't use my hands." added Gordon.

"...Fine." Agreed Henry, "But I'm only doing it until it's up." He watched Gordon as unbuckled his belt, unzip his pants, and whip out his member. Henry was aware it wasn't the biggest, thing, although size down there never appealed to him very much. Which was one of the reasons Gordon actually was glad to be with Henry. Then he moved forward and put a hand around the thing. He thought for a moment about the quickest way to arouse a man. Soon he started doing his thing rubbing the up.

Gordon wasn't the easiest to please, but a few noises from him did escape from his mouth.

"I need all of it out." demanded Henry.

"All? Really?" questioned Gordon.

"Do you want the erection or not?"

Gordon soon obeyed, and pulled out the rest that hid in his pants. He wasn't sure on what Henry was planning.

Henry, went back down, and continued the strokes with the use of his thumb. Soon it got to oral, now using his toung. While doing that, he rubbed the other's testies. Soon he went full on inserting more of the member in his mouth, sliding his toung up and down.

It was like a popsicle, only better for Henry.

Then he felt the hand on his head, he didn't realize Gordon was already erected. But before Gordon would apply pressureon Henry's head, Henry jerked his head.

"There."

"Continue." demanded Gordon.

"We had an agreement." Reminded Henry.

"You can't leave turn a man on and leave him on, it's undignified!"

"It was an agreement, and you had your hand on my head."

"For pleasure! Just continue, it still needs lubrication."

"Then go use lotion."

"There isn't much here, since the cabin was recently modified." Gordon mentioned.

"Yet there's a bed, a lamp, and some furniture." argued Henry.

"Because, I covered the basics."

"Alright." gave in Henry. So he continued, lowering his head, and inserting Gordon's erected cock in. He continued to lick, and sometimes give a few gentle nibbles. He also continued to rub, and stroke his balls, which seemed to get bigger.

Henry started inserting more of Gordon's member into his mouth, but soon felt a bit semen on the tip and knew it was time for him to stop. But, Gordon thought other wise.

Pushing his head back forward, making Henry take more than he can. He let out a few squeaks, but Gordon was too focused on his self pleasure.

"I'm going to burst soon."

Henry started to gab but that didn't stop Gordon. Soon Henry felt it poking the back of his throat.

Then it happened.

Henry jerked up, coughing, trying to catch his breath. His face fluttered, and he layed down. As well as Gordon breathing heavily.

"It's been a long time since that's come out, how are you doing Henry?"

"Oh come on, if you were in my spot then you'd understand."

"But that won't happen because, you always say, it's shameful to you and your family name, being bottoms." growled Henry.

Gordon scooted close to the naked fellow, and layed beside him. "Come on now, at least you've lubricated me, and I want more now."

"...Aren't You chilly?" Wondered Gordon

"A bit, but I got the blanket." replied Henry

"You've also got, a big strong man, to keep you warm." Added Gordon, throwing and arm around Henry.

"Do you remember saying that?"

"Yes, long ago, but I rather not have James in my mind while I'm naked."

"I know something we can do to clear your mind." Smirked Gordon.

Henry gave the same look, and soon he shivered feeling something tapping his lower back. Soon he flipped laying on his stomach. "Go for it." He said as he arched his back, and raising the lower part of his body up.

Gordon positioned himself on top of him, and had part of the blanket cover him as well. He focused on Henry's rear, the favorite part of his body. He grouped and squeezed his partner's bum.

Who knew one body part would make Gordon and his family become all rivals. Of course they were jealous at the fact that he is the one who got to tap, and hit that.

But what Gordon didn't know was Henry had to work for it, and grow it. Ah yes, it was a very long time ago, back when in was just those two, Edward, and a new child, named James. Now Henry and Gordon were assigned to look after him, as care givers until he grew older, and learned to take care of himself. But, at that point in their lives, Henry didn't have much time to spend with Gordon, looking after James who was a handful. He was aware their relationship was dying, and heard some things me were attracted to. So on spare time he would exercise, and soon his bum just got bigger, even Henry liked it himself, and soon his relationship was alive again.

Gordon did enjoyed it very much, as he played with it for quite a while. He watched as it giggled and bouced, soon hitting it, and slapping it over and over again.

"Take it easy." Said Henry.

"Christ, well it's not my fault it's fat." replied Gordon giving it another hard slap.

Henry squeaked, "Can you move on?"

Gordon groan, agreeing to the suggestion, he repositioned himself, hovering over the other. Then he inserted thr tip his erected member into Henry, but very slow of course.

To him it felt like 2 big pillows, or a sausage in between a hotdog, like they were meant to be together. However to Henry, inserting the tip was the most painful thing about it. Every time Henry thought his body would've ajusted to it by now, it would always tighted making it more painful.

"How are you doing?" Asked Gordon.

"Can you speed up wish the inserting?" Asked Henry.

Gordon smirked, and soon jerked forward. Henry yelped, along with the sound of a thump.

"That's not what I meant!" Shouted Henry. rubbing his forehead.

"Let me have a look."

Henry removed his hand. Then Gordon leaned forward and giving if a kiss. Soon Gordon carried on, bucking his hips. It was hard moving around, wirh it being so tight, but it was the way he liked it.

He went trusting slowly, even though it pained him to do so. If it were up to him, he would have Henry up against the wall, doing all sorts of things. Soon he began to pick up the pace. An idea popped in, as he grabbed Henry's member. Henry was very confused. Soon he started to moan in pleasure as he felt the strokes. He panted, even scooting back trying to get every length of Gordon inside him.

"Faster!" Henry demanded.

Without a word, the trusting went faster, and soon Henry was leaning against a wall for support. Cum was spilling and oozing out of Henry, from his own, and from his anus. Sure it hurt, but the pleasure was worth it.

Gordon grabbed a of Henry's cheeks, as the other hand was against the wall.

"Your slowing down!" Shouted Henry.

"Your gonna need to beg for me."

"Go faster, please. Ooh~ please." whimpered Henry.

"That's what I like to hear."whispered Gordon.

So he continued to go faster, and soon slowyed down again, and he pulled out a few 'toys'

Above the bed was a mirror, and what Gordon had grabbed was a dido, he stuck it on the and watch it dangle. Henry looked at it confused.

"You see that Henry?"

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to put it in your mouth, and I'll go faster."

"Yes, O-okey!" nodded Henry as he quickly inserted it. Soon the ride continued, and Henry was on his knees doing everything he could to that dildo.

Gordon continued to stroke and pleasure Henry's member, as he also continued thrusting fast. He felt as if he was going to burst soon as well as Henry.

"Hnnn~ Gordon." moaned Henry.

Thank goodness, no one was around. There was a lot of squeaking and wall slamming.

"Not yet!" demanded Gordon.

"I can't hold it!"

"If you let it out now!"

"Ah~!"

Unfortunately Henry couldn't help it nor hold it any longer. "Gaaah~!" He shouted. "Sorry!"

"I told you not to!" Boomed Gordon from behind. The he bit Henry's neck.

"Ow! I said sorry!" He yelled.

Soon Gordon groaned loudly, tugging Henry's body as closely as he could, and soon came inside. He panted heavily, and laid back, pulling Henry back along with him.

"Fuck!" Groaned Gordon

"...So?" asked Henry trying to get up.

"I'm not pulling out yet, thankfully your not a female."

"That was fun." Smiled Henry. "But are we really going to sleep in a bed covered with sweat and other fluids?"

"Of course not." replied Gordon finally pulling out. He opened a drawer near by grabbing a set of night clothing. "There's a pair in the other draw for you."

Henry crawled over reaching for the drawer. "There's only a shirt in here."

"Don't you wear spandex, or tights underneth your slacks?

"Yes."

"Don't you sleep with them on?"

"...Yes."

"There you have it."

(● ITS GONE NOW, WE DONE...told you it was long.)

The two dressed for the night, Henry looked over a Gordon as he removed his clothes.

 _Why was he so bothered with him seeing his body?_

It was great, very toned and muscular indeed, thanks to all that time working out in the past. He remembered when James came along, Gordon would often work out, and get up and run before going to work.  
James loved watching Gordon work out, and so did Henry.

Soon their eyes meet.

"Henry...this why I don't get naked when we do it."

"But why? What are you so embarrassed about, when I'm the one with this belly." He frowned. " I try, to loose weight, and it works, but my belly doesn't go away!"

"...I still love you, don't I?"

"Hm?"

"No offence, but you eat way to many sweets, but what matters really is that I, and others still love you with or without your belly." Gordon replied.

"I know, but I don't know how I feel when others look at me." Henry sighed as he picked up his other clothes. Soon he headed for the door.

Gordon didn't say a word, but he followed out the door. Then he swept Henry off thr floor.

"What?" questioned Henry.

They went down the hall, into the other room, which was suppose to be a guest room. Once in, Gordon set Henry down on one side of the bed.

"Why did you carry me?"

It felt as if Henry was talking to himself, getting no responses. Then Gordon climbed on the other side and pulled the covers up, but made sure Henry was well tucked in.

"Gordon?"

"Look, you having a belly, is okey and what you have isn't even considered a belly first off, it's actually belly fat, which everyone gets, and it's okey to have a bit of belly fat.

"...Still has the word belly in it." replied Henry.

"Henry, what matters is that I love you, and if you love eating sweets than go on ahead. In fact..." Gordon dug in under the bed, and pulled out a box.

Henry gasped,"Is this what I think it is?"

The box was opened revealing strawberries inside. Henry mumbled assuming it was chocolate, however, Gordon also pulled out some melted chocolate to go with it. Henry soon dug in and, Gordon layed and watch Henry chow down.

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?" asked Henry with a mouth full.

"I love them, especially when they light up even in the dark." Gordon got up, and rested his head on Henry's shoulder.

Soon Henry was finished, and layed down, as well as Gordon. Henry scooted close to Gordon, and nuzled against his chest.

 _How long has it really been?_

 _Weeks, months, maybe years, since they've really felt like this._

"This is lovely." yawned Henry. As he placed his hands against the chest of the other.

"Indeed." Agreed the bigger, as he put arms around the smaller in a protecting matter.

A kiss came after, one where would go untold places. Where a good pillowy feeling would uncover, and it felt like you had the entire world in your grasp. One that felt like an eternity.


End file.
